


Former Mean Girls Club

by mmcgui12_gmu



Series: mmcgui12_gmu_penpals [2]
Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game), Nancy Drew (Video Games)
Genre: Episode 4: Dark Room, Episode 5: Polarized, F/F, Life Is Strange Spoilers, Post-Alibi in Ashes, Post-Save Arcadia Bay Ending, Rating May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 04:10:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20576240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmcgui12_gmu/pseuds/mmcgui12_gmu
Summary: An online posting on a true crime message board leads Deirdre Shannon to talk to Victoria Chase about the Dark Room set up by Mr. Jefferson. This sparks a bond between the two after Deirdre finishes writing her criminology class essay about Victoria and the two continue talking about their personal lives.Set six months after the Nancy Drew game The Deadly Device.





	Former Mean Girls Club

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by [mmcgui12_gmu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmcgui12_gmu/pseuds/mmcgui12_gmu) in the [Hobbit4Lyfe_Prompt_Meme](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Hobbit4Lyfe_Prompt_Meme) collection. 
  * In response to a prompt by [mmcgui12_gmu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmcgui12_gmu/pseuds/mmcgui12_gmu) in the [Pen_Pals_Prompt_Meme](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Pen_Pals_Prompt_Meme) collection. 
  * In response to a prompt by [mmcgui12_gmu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmcgui12_gmu/pseuds/mmcgui12_gmu) in the [unusualcrossoverpairings](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/unusualcrossoverpairings) collection. 
  * In response to a prompt by [mmcgui12_gmu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmcgui12_gmu/pseuds/mmcgui12_gmu) in the [The_Most_Random_Crossovers](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/The_Most_Random_Crossovers) collection. 

> **Prompt:**
> 
> Whatever you want to do with these two is cool.

I dunno why I'm posting this here, but anyone have any... Weird crime stories? Whatever that may entail to you?

My name is Deirdre Shannon. I'm a sophomore studying criminology at Emerson College in River Heights, Illinois (probably the most boring town in the whole Midwest, even though it is the hometown of Nancy Drew).

My research assistance and subsequent essay about how Nancy solved the murder of scientist Niko Jovic at his Tesla coil lab in Colorado a few months ago did keep me from completely bombing one of my classes last school year, but... Who knew college was full of essays?

Anyway, again, if anybody has an interesting story to tell me about an investigation they were involved in, hit me up, OK?

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone wants to write as Victoria, let me know in the comments.


End file.
